Pathways in Darkness
by Walker-98
Summary: In the aftermath of the plague a fragile peace exists between the Souls and Humans in Chicago. Now Ian and Wanda will lead a risky mission to learn more about the plague and the Humans that cured it. All the while the creators of the plague are preparing to unleash their newest weapon. Sequel to On The Precipice.
1. Chapter 1 – Prologue

_**Disclaimer: The Host belongs Stephenie Meyer. My characters are just the product of my overactive imagination.  
**_

_**AN: Hello all. First I would like to thank everyone who read my first story, On The Precipice. I had good deal of fun writing it and I hope my loyal readers enjoy Pathways in Darkness as well. Second, if you didn't read it, you should still be able to follow along in this story well enough (But you should read On The Precipice, you'll like it. I promise :-)**_

_**As always, read, enjoy, and review.**_

_**-Walker**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Prologue **_

"Everyone," bellowed Kyle, "I've got news!"

His voice echoed around the large cavern and the small group of men and women who were busy about their chores all collectively jumped. They all turned to look at Kyle, partly in surprise and partly in annoyance. Kyle for his part simply grinned at his effect on his fellow humans. At his side Sunny trembled slightly at his outburst. The little Soul was growing use to how loud and noisy humans could be and being around Kyle gave her plenty of experience. Kyle O' Shea was a hard man to ignore.

Lilly, who was on her way to the underground stream carrying a basket of dirty clothes to washed, was the first to make it over to them. Concern was clear on her face, "Kyle, what's wrong? Your back two days early. " She looked over to Sunny, who Kyle was holding protectively, "Sunny, did you have problems on the raid?"

Kyle smiled down at Sunny and said in a much more gentle voice, "No, Sunny did great. Didn't you honey?"

Sunny blushed at Kyle's compliment and nodded. She looked back to Lilly and said in a quiet voice, "No, the raid went well. But something has happened."

"What happened?" asked Lilly, still looking with concern at Sunny and Kyle. Raids into cities were dangerous affairs for the humans in their community. After several raids with Wanda, this was Sunny's first raid on her own. A quick one week trip to Tucson. A trial run, as Jeb put it, for Sunny to prove herself.

Trudy was the next to arrive and worry was also clear on her face, "Kyle, where are Andy and Brandt? Sunny says something happened?"

"Andy and Brandt are putting the jeep away," answered Kyle. He gently let go of Sunny and held up both his large hands, palms outwards as he pleaded, "Look, we should wait till Jeb, Jared…well hell, everyone gets here. Something big has happened in Chicago."

News traveled fast in the caves, and today was no exception. In a short time, nearly all the humans in the underground community had heard Kyle was back and had important news. Melanie and Jared showed up next, followed by Doc and Candy. Soon the curious and the concerned surrounded Kyle and Sunny.

Sunny, still nervous by large groups of humans, clung to Kyle's side. She relaxed a bit when she caught sight of small woman with long flowing blond hair followed by a tall dark-haired man. Wanda and Ian were the last to arrive. They had worked in the fields today, both tired and dirty. Wanda smiled to reassure her fellow Soul and asked her, "Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, are you okay?"

Sunny attempted a small smile of her own, but couldn't quiet manage it. "Wanderer, I am fine, but…" she trailed off for a moment and then said barely above a whisper, "…there have been deaths."

Wanda's eyes went wide and the other humans quickly began to talking among themselves. This quickly escalated into a loud tumult of arguing, questioning, and discussion all centered at Kyle and Sunny. It was Jeb who put an end to it. "Alright, everyone shut up!" said the old man loudly. The group fell silent at once. He then addressed Kyle, "Well Kyle, you got us all down here. Now start explaining…"

Kyle straightened and began to explain, "So it's like this. Three days ago we are in Tucson, at a hardware store." He glanced to his side at Sunny, "Sunny was doing great. She was picking up the supplies without a problem. We are getting ready to leave when we see them - Seekers."

"Were they looking for you?" asked Jared sharply.

Kyle held up his right hand as if to ward off Jared's question, "No, not for us. They were booking it over to the airport. A bunch of them. I talked it over with Andy and Brandt and we figure we should at least try to see what they are up to. So we follow them at a distance, we find the Seekers are sealing off the entire airport."

"Why?" asked Ian.

"I'm getting to it, give me a sec." said Kyle in an annoyed voice to his younger brother. "So we figure for the time being we would lay low and see if we could find out what was going on. Sunny got us a room at a motel and we start listening to the news. Doesn't take too long before we hear what all the fuss is about. Chicago itself is under quarantine, some type of plague has infected all the Souls in the city."

Kyle paused a moment and there was a murmur of voices in reaction to his news. Doc was speaking to Candy and then asked, "But the Soul Healers, why couldn't they cure it?"

"That's just the thing, Doc, they were trying but their medicine wasn't working. The news program on TV didn't give a lot of details, but apparently this disease could somehow hide itself from Soul medicine. They couldn't stop it."

This brought a renewed chorus of voices as the humans talked over Kyle's news. Doc and Jeb asked for more details on the illness, but Kyle could only shake his head, he had no explanation to give. Wanda came up to Sunny and took the Souls hands in hers and asked her gently, "Sunny, you said there were deaths?"

Sunny nodded sadly and said in a small voice, "Yes, the illness didn't just affect the human body; it effected the Soul body as well. The reporter on TV was crying as he read the reports of the deaths." The memory caused Sunny to start to cry softly. Wanda pulled her into a hug. Kyle saw Sunny's distress and stopped talking with the others. He put a large hand on the small woman's back and gently stroked her. His touch had a soothing effect on her and she calmed. Wanda pulled back from Sunny and asked Kyle in an unsteady voice, "How many?"

Kyle responded in a somber tone, "They never gave an exact figure, but hundreds if not thousands were dead." This news caused Wanda to gasp and tremble. Ian put an arm around her in trying to comfort. Even as he held his love, he was deep in thought. Suddenly he spoke up, "The shuttles…the Seekers must have tried to stop the plague from spreading. That's why they sealed off the airport."

His brother nodded in agreement. He stopped caressing Sunny and simply pulled the little woman next to him. She quickly wrapped herself to him and gave a small sigh of contentment. Kyle addressed the crowd, "Okay hang on here, not done. This is where it gets really interesting." The crowd grew silent and Kyle returned to his story.

"Anyway, so we are the motel for about a day. Andy and I are talking about what we should do next. We are still watching the news and the Soul reporter gets a really weird look on his face, like he just heard something he can't believe." Kyle paused a moment. Then in his best soft and calm voice, mimicking a Soul, he said, "We are receiving some strange reports of wild Humans in the city helping in treating the ill."

A number of people in the crowd asked at the same time, "What?!"

Kyle smiled and shrugged his big shoulders, "That's what they said. Come to find out there is a bunch of humans hiding in Chicago. Not just one or two people, but a whole group. A whole rebel cell of humans, just like us."

Maggie snorted, "It's some type of trick, how could there be that many humans hiding in a city full of…" she stopped herself and looked pointedly at Wanda and Sunny. She left the word parasite unsaid. A few others in the group nodded, Maggie did have a point. She and Sharon had hidden in Chicago for some time, they would know best about other humans in the city.

"Sorry, the news broadcast didn't have a lot of details. Can't say how exactly they were hiding or how they started helping," explained Kyle. "From what we could make out, the outbreak was causing problems for the humans as well. Somehow they got a truce with the Souls and joined forces to try to cure it." Kyle grinned, "And apparently they did just that, they cured the plague. The Souls regard the humans as heroes who saved them."

Disbelief and amazement were on everyone's faces. Soon nearly everybody was talking, Doc and Candy continued quiz Kyle and Sunny for how the plague became cured. Wanda and Mel began to talk about their time in city, about how other humans could hide there. Jeb himself was silent, deep in thought as he stroked his shaggy beard. Then Jared spoke up and voiced what many were thinking, "Are we sure this isn't all some sort of trick, some way to lure us out? The Seekers spreading a story to make us believe we are at peace?"

Jared's question hung there for several silent seconds and then Jeb cleared his throat and spoke up, "Well…I believe we are going to have to find out."

* * *

####

* * *

"Agent Williams I need to ask you a question," said the man behind the desk.

Agent Williams gazed over to the man and frowned ever so slightly. At one time he had known this man's name, but it had been lost to him. In fact there were many things lost to him now. He knew he had once a name beyond 'Agent Williams', a family, a home. But those memories only caused him pain and were a distraction. They had no place in him anymore. He excised these thoughts with ease and answered, "Yes, sir. What is your question?"

"What are your thoughts on Chicago?"

Agent Williams considered for a moment, "Well…I know the R&D boys aren't too happy their little bug got cured. They put a lot of time in to it. Others figure we got what we needed; no big deal if we 'only' killed ten thousand worms versus fifty thousand worms. I figure you can group me in with them, the mission was accomplished."

The man leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful, "A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic. So we kill ten thousand, but it could have gone another way and we would have fifty thousand dead, all pretty much the same to you?"

"Quoting Stalin?" replied Agent Williams, "I would point he was talking about human beings, which is why he gets such labels as monster and tyrant. I'm talking about parasitical worms that invaded and conquered the planet. I'm pretty sure I feel the same way about killing one versus millions of these things."

"Oh and how do you feel about killing the parasites?"

Agent Williams blinked and said with a bit of confusion, "I don't feel anything. Why would I?"

The man behind the desk paused as if we was in deep thought and then continued, "I'm not questioning your commitment to this project. I just needed to know your mind-set on recent developments. A few things go wrong, we don't meet the right projections, and suddenly some people are nervous. Even talk about seeing if the events in Chicago change the parasites' minds about us. Like that would ever happen." He said the last words with complete contempt.

Agent Williams straightened in his chair, "Sir, I'm completely committed to this endeavor. I have since the start." He trailed off for a moment, when had he started on this project? It seems like this had been his life forever.

"Good, good," responded the man eagerly. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. We are putting together a small group for a mission. Originally we were planning on New York City, but with some of the events that happened in Chicago, we want to…clean up, so to speak. I'm hoping I can count on you."

Agent Williams bobbed his head, "Yes sir. Say the word I'm ready."

The man behind the desk smiled for a moment but then grew serious, "Agent Adams will be leading the expedition."

Agent Williams blinked in surprise and took a moment as he realized what it would mean. He asked in subdued voice, "He's ready? I mean we are ready for the next phase?"

The man behind the desk nodded and gave a cold smile, "Yes we are. It's time we kicked this war into gear and let the parasites know what they are really up against."


	2. Chapter 2 – Gathering

**_Chapter 2 – Gathering_**

"Seeker Bright Moon on Fallen Snow, why are we doing this?" inquired Seeker Simple Sunlight.

Bright Moon regarded her fellow Seeker. Simple Sunlight, or at least her body, was a tall willowy woman with auburn colored hair that drifted lazily about her head in the warm breeze. Unlike many Seekers, Simple Sunlight dressed in a white blouse and tan slacks, forgoing the usual black uniform that most Seekers wore. While Simple Sunlight was not the most conventional Seeker, Bright Moon knew she was very enthusiastic about her calling.

Both of them sat in Grant Park on a warm sunny day. Around them the park was full of Souls; families were on picnics, couples walked hand in hand, and younger Souls ran about playing simple games. It had been one month since the outbreak of a deadly plague had swept thru the city and only now the city was truly returning to normal. The disease had forced the quarantine of the city, while the Souls in the city had raced desperately for a cure. In the end the cure had come from the most unlikely of source. A group of wild, soulless, humans that had hidden themselves in the city had found the cure. After finding the cure, these same humans had disappeared and had not been heard from since.

"We are attempting to talk with Marc Walters," explained Bright Moon.

Simple Sunlight frowned slightly, "Not capture?"

"If we bring a team of Seekers to do so, he will not come. Or, worse, he will attempt to play a 'trick' on us. Marc is very good at anticipating us. I am trying a different tactic." Bright Moon remembered Marc's many schemes. It had been part of the reason she picked a very open spot in a very public place for their meeting.

"You believe he will read the message you left in the tunnels and come here. How do you know he received it?" questioned her fellow Seeker.

In truth, Bright Moon had no idea if Marc had read the message. For the last month Seekers had been searching in the tunnels that existed bellow Chicago, looking for the rebel humans. So far they had found nothing. Some Seekers were beginning to believe the Humans had used the chaos created by the plague to escape the city and they should move their search elsewhere. But Bright Moon had spent time with Marc and his fellow humans during the outbreak. She grown to understand them and didn't believe they would leave the city. "You are correct Simple Sunlight, I do not know if he received my message or if he is coming. But I need to try."

Simple Sunlight regarded her for a minute and then she spoke softly, "You worked with the humans during the outbreak. You understand them…You trust this Marc Walters, don't you?"

Bright Moon considered her words carefully, "You were not here for the outbreak, you didn't experience the desperation and fear it caused. At first I was skeptical that working with the humans would be successful. However, they worked so hard to beat the sickness. But still, so many dead…" She paused as her memories of Calm Waters Below created a pain in her chest.

Surprised when Simple Sunlight took her hand in hers and smiled at her, Bright Moon fought to stay composed. "It is alright Bright Moon. You faced an incredible situation and extraordinary circumstances. It is to be expected that you would be affected by them."

"I've heard what you did from the other Seekers, you are very brave. I do trust your judgment, if you believe contacting Marc Walters is a good idea, then you have my complete support." Simple Sunlight's smile was practically as radiant as the sun.

Bright Moon blushed under Simple Sunlight's praise and couldn't help but smile at her zeal. "Thank you," she said softly.

Simple Sunlight stood up suddenly, "However, we have waited here for nearly two hours. I am going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Bright Moon shook her head with, "No I am fine. Thank you." She watched as Simple Sunlight headed off towards vendors on the other side of the park that offered food and drink. She could be so…flighty…at times. She sat alone for a few minutes and wondered how much longer she should wait to see if Marc Walters showed up. She remembered their last meeting, how she had let him go, shed tears for him. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

As she sat, her mind a tumble of thoughts and feeling about Marc, she saw another Seeker walk up to her. He was tall, balding, and had a neatly trimmed blond beard and wore the normal black Seeker uniform. He was wearing sunglasses, not something Seekers would normally wear, but it was a sunny day. She looked up at him as he stood before her; he was not a Seeker she was familiar with. She was about to ask him his name, when she saw he was grinning at her. She knew that grin…

"Marc?" she asked in astonishment.

"Bri, how the hell do you guys stand wearing this outfit?" said Marc Walters as he gestured to the black uniform he was wearing. "It's uncomfortable, tight, and way too hot." She continued to just stare as he sat down next to her. He slowly took off his sunglasses, looking around to make sure no one nearby was watching them. He smiled slightly as he gazed at her with his soft brown eyes, not a flicker of silver in them.

As she stared at him she found her voice, "Marc, what are you doing?"

"You guys have my picture up everywhere. On the TV, posters plastered all over the city. Did you really expect me to come as myself?" He rubbed his head softly, "Don't wear a bald cap if you can help it, really itchy." She continued to look at him in amazement. He had completely transformed the way he looked.

She found herself pushing away from him on the small bench they both now shared. Her own training kicking in, keeping her distance from him and preparing herself if would attack her. He watched her carefully, "Now don't get all jumpy on me. Or try to signal your friend over there." He nodded in the direction Simple Sunlight had traveled. "I'm not here alone and if you are going to try something, I wouldn't recommend it."

She frowned at him, but did make herself relax and stop cringing away from him, "I thought…after everything we had been through, that you would trust me."

Marc sighed, "Well, I am here aren't I? And we are just being cautious. Just because I trust you doesn't mean," and he gestured around the park, "this is safe for me."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Marc asked quietly, "How are you Bright Moon on Fallen Snow?"

She considered for a moment and then said softly as she moved a little closer to him, "It has been a difficult time. So much loss…We are still recovering…I am still recovering." She paused, "And you? How have you been?"

"Been very busy…a lot of changes for us. Still trying to make do with what little we got," he replied. "It hasn't been too easy with nearly constant Seeker teams running around in our tunnels. Your message said we needed to meet, so I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

She straightened and recalled her speech she had been mentally preparing to give to Marc, "Marc, you asked me if I could offer you and your people a future where you wouldn't become a host or be…disposed. I want to convince you that Seekers in the tunnels will not hurt you if you surrender to them. You and your people would be taken into custody – and that is all. No harm will come to them."

Marc sighed and rubbed his fake beard, "Imprisoned by Seekers. Wow that does not sound fun at all."

Bright Moon sighed as well, "I know it would be difficult, but I am asking you to trust me. We will not harm you."

"Your boss sign-off on this little deal? How does glum face feel about granting us peace?"

Bright Moon tried a reassuring smile but faltered slightly, "Seeker Skyward Into the Night doesn't feel this is a good idea. But others have agreed taking you and your kind into custody would be for the best."

"Ah…I see. So what would you do with us once we surrendered?" asked Marc. His sarcasm had faded and he asked with genuine curiosity.

"We would be open to discussing a long-term plan…perhaps relocation?" said Bright Moon but Marc only frowned at the suggestion. He leaned back in thought, "You're asking us to give up a lot – our freedom, our privacy, and the best you're offering is to ship us off to who knows where." With a mix of pride and humor he said, "It's been a month and you aren't even close to finding us."

"Marc…please, eventually we will find you. There are only so many places to hide. I am trying to resolve this as peacefully as I can," pleaded Bright Moon.

He looked at her, his brown eyes examining her closely, "You really mean it don't you? It means a lot to me that you would try to offer a way out for us. However, I have an alternative idea."

She gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

He was silent for a long minute and then said slowly, "Put your finger along the back ridge of the Soul, by the anterior antenna. Trace about third of the way down the body to the 217th connection. There is a little ridge, press gently." As he spoke Bright Moon's eyes widen in alarm and she paled.

"You…You know…how to remove…us," she said in a shaky whisper.

"We do," he said gently but firmly.

She sucked in a breath and trembled next him. He watched her slowly try to calm herself. He spoke again keeping his gentle but firm tone, "You guys overplayed your hand at the hospital. You were so worried about us finding it out that you only drew our attention to the process."

"What do you plan to do?" she said icily.

Marc's brown eyes were sad and he pulled himself closer to Bright Moon. The Seeker drew herself away from him, pressing herself against the bench. He spoke softly and calmly, "Please, I don't mean to frighten you. I know what this means to you Souls. You asked me to trust you in coming here, now please trust me."

Slowly Bright Moon relaxed but she still gave Marc a sullen look, "You have our most closely guarded secret. What will you do with your knowledge?"

"Well ideally - nothing," said Marc quietly.

Bright Moon nearly scowled, "Marc, if this is one of your jokes."

Marc held up his hands imploringly, "Hear me out. Do you know the phrase 'nuclear option'?"

Bright Moon gave him a confused look and then shook her head. Marc continued, "See the nuclear option means a weapon of last resort, something that isn't used unless there are no other options. And that is what this information is to us. Something we use when we have no other option."

"What do you mean? Will you attack us with what you have learned?" asked the Seeker, anger in her voice.

Marc shook his head, "No, its leverage. If the Seekers try to come after us we will use what we know, but if you guys back off we are happy to keep your secret to ourselves."

Bright Moon closed her eyes and shook her head as if to force what she heard from her head. She opened them and gave Marc an agonized look, "Marc, we can't let you know this…it's too dangerous to us. We'll be forced…" She broke off, not wanting to speak the threat out loud.

"When we were snooping around your computer network we came across some interesting files." Bright Moon looked at Marc sharply, "**Known and Suspected Human Resistance Locations**, made for an interesting read, more of us out there than I would have believed," said Marc as he looked up into the sky, his eyes distant. "Now it's not like we can just email them, but we've thought up some ways to get a message out if something happens to us."

Bright Moon began to realize the scope of Marc's plans and shuddered, "You would release it to other Humans?"

"Not if I have a choice in the matter. But force my hand, continue to hunt us, try to take us in, and I will." Marc continued to watch Bright Moon and said quietly, "I'm sorry that we are doing this, but this is the only way I could see to protect ourselves."

She was silent for a while as she thought on Marc's words. Marc simply waited patiently, finally she asked, "Why? You have our greatest vulnerability, why do you hold it back? You could use it against us; possibly even take back your world."

He nodded slowly and said, "Believe me it did occur to us. But I see what would happen if we opened this particular Pandora's Box – War, outright and unrelenting. You Souls would have to do everything in your power to crush us and any other group that learned the secret, you would have no other choice. And of course we would have to use what we know to its fullest application, we would have no other choice."

Marc paused and smiled sadly, "I'm tired of fighting, running, and hiding. I want real negotiations for peace, not just some deal with the Seekers that we have to give up everything to just continue breathing. I want to meet with the Quorum and anyone other Soul that makes decisions around here."

"You ask much of us," said Bright Moon unhappily, but without her earlier anger.

Marc smiled wistfully, "I know, but you ask much of us as well." He looked out to the field and saw Bright Moon's fellow Seeker returning. He got up and grinned down at her as he put on his sunglasses again, "See ya around Bri."

He walked off and within moments he was among the crowds of people who had no idea he was a human. She tracked him but soon lost him among two large groups of Souls. She could only shake her head in disbelief at what had happened.

Simple Sunlight returned to the bench and blinked at Bright Moon displeased face, "What did I miss?"

* * *

####

* * *

"Wanderer, it is good to see you again," said the tall man gently to the blond-haired Soul. Behind him Nate craned his neck to see around his friend in the narrow passageway, "Yeah, we are all happy to see everyone, but Burns this stuff is getting heavy."

Burns Living Flowers grimaced and slid out-of-the-way in the tunnel and into the larger opening of the main cavern. This allowed Nate, Jared, and the large package they both carried in as well where they promptly set their load down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way," said Burns apologetically.

Nate smiled back at Burns, "No worries, Burns. I'm just happy to not be carrying this while my eyes are covered." He looked up at the assembled group before him and smiled, "So how is everyone doing?"

'Everyone' was made up of Jeb, Wanda, Ian, and Mel. Security of the caves was always paramount and Jared had met the two in the desert and guided them the remaining way blindfolded. In quick order they all greeted the two newcomers warmly. Jared and Ian picked up the large box, allowing Nate to talk with Jeb as they carried it with them as the combined group moved deeper into the caves.

Ian read the top of the box out loud, "Solar Powered HAM Radio, nice but are we sure we can use this without giving away our home?"

Nate answered from the back of the small group as they proceeded down a dark tunnel, "Rob and Max have been working on a system between our two locations that sound like static to everyone else. Of course no system is completely secure, so we figure we'll use it only in important situations."

Ian nodded in agreement, "Good idea and nothing stopping us from using it for listening either. It pays to know what is going on in the outside world."

As Jared maneuvered the box around a tight turn he grumbled, "Not much to listen to thought, all the music sounds like something you hear in an elevator or dentist office." He glanced up to Burns, "No offense."

The tall Soul shook his head, "None taken. I know our music isn't of much interest to you Humans. I have listened to music from your Beethoven and Bach. It is beautiful…and powerful. Perhaps in time other Souls will learn to appreciate your music."

"Like Iron Maiden?" said Nate with laughter in his voice. The others looked at him and he explained, "Rob managed to slip a few Death Metal songs in with some of Burns' music. I thought Burns head was going to explode when he listened to it."

Burns shuddered, "That…noise wasn't music."

This brought laughter from the others and Wanda reached up and padded his arm in sympathy. "I also have to put up with occasional 'practical joke' from my little family of humans, mostly from Kyle."

"Ah yes, that reminds me my dear brother needs of a good beat down," said Ian as he and Jared lowered the box into its resting place in the kitchen. Ian leaned against a table and Wanda came over to him and smiled. "No fighting," she gently admonished him, "And no need. Sunny has gotten good at scolding Kyle. He listens to her."

Ian kissed the top of her head, "Where would us O'Shea boys be without you Love?"

Wanda blushed and hugged Ian close, "Let's hope we never find out."

Jeb cleared his throat and the small group turned to face him, "Nate and Burns, thank you for the radio. Like Ian said I'm hoping this let us keep up with the rest of the world and the few humans still out there. Now to the point, I'm hoping you two have brought us some more news on Chicago."

Nate nodded and spoke up, "We have. Burns has pressed as many contacts as he's got for finding out more details on our mystery group in Chicago. We've made a lot of progress."

"Well you've got plenty of people here that have been eager to learn just what went down," said Ian. "What can you tell us?"

"We can confirm what Kyle, Andy, Brandt, and Sunny heard last month. Chicago was the site of major pandemic that killed more than ten thousand Souls." Nate paused for a moment as everyone took this information in. Wanda brushed a few tears from her eyes and Ian held her. Even Jared was silently stunned.

"And a human healer, err doctor, actually found the cure? How did he accomplish this?" asked Wanda.

Nate smiled, "Yes a human did come up with the cure and we've been able to find out his name. It's Simon Jansky. He was able to create a primitive form of antibiotic and use it to treat the sick. It wasn't strong enough to cure the illness, but was able to treat the symptoms and hold off the infection. This is what he and the other humans traded with the Souls and formed the basis for their truce."

Now Burns spoke up, "From what I could learn, there appears to have been some type of previous arrangement between some of the Healers and this group of Humans. I don't have many details, but it seems that the Humans had some allies with the Souls in the city."

Wanda looked thoughtful, "Someone else going native?"

Burns smiled in confirmation, "Or at least becoming a sympathizer. It was through the healers they made the truce and the cure was a joint effort of both Human and Soul Healers"

"Remarkable," said Jeb. "Now how many humans are there?"

"Around thirty, but we know some of them died from the plague as well," answered Nate.

Jeb's eyes shone brightly as his curiosity peaked, "Now how did they manage to hide that many?"

"Underground," said Burns simply. "In Chicago there is a large network of tunnels, sewage, and water ways. It forms a massive maze that the Humans had used as both shelter and transportation."

"They live in the sewer?" said Mel as she wrinkled her nose.

"We live in a cave, hon." said Jared, "Beggars can't be choosy"

"From what Burn's heard, they had quite the setup. They had converted several large tunnels into sleeping quarters, kitchen, school, even a pretty decent hospital."

Ian was the first to focus on a key word that Nate had said, "You said _had_ quite the setup. What happened to them?"

"Before the outbreak, the Seekers were closing in on them. After finding the cure the humans abandoned their home. It's believed they relocated to another part of the tunnels," explained Burns.

"So is true that these guys are heroes to the Souls?" asked Jared. Wanda, Ian, and the others all nodded in agreement. The thought Souls could change their minds about humans was an appealing idea to many in the caves.

Burns sighed, "It is…complicated. The humans' actions in Chicago have been greatly discussed among the Souls. Some Souls are happy at the news, others are not. So many of us only know to fear the humans that many just don't know what to make of these humans. I have learned that Seekers are now under orders to find and detain these humans…but not to harm them unless absolutely necessary."

"No Soul insertion, not quietly snuffed out?" exclaimed Melanie.

"Correct," confirmed Burns.

Wanda's eyes were large and she regarded her fellow Soul, "Burns, this is remarkable. I don't believe such an action has ever been agreed upon before."

Jeb pulled on his beard, deep in thought. He then looked directly at Wanda. "Wanderer," he said softly, "what do you think will happen next?"

Surprised that he would use her full Soul name, but realizing the significance Wanda consider for several seconds before answering, "Jeb, I don't know. This is so unprecedented. It could mean the Souls reconsider their view on humanity in general. Or they might think these humans are an unusual deviation, and not norm. There is still much we don't know."

Nate now spoke up and said softly, "Burns and I have talked it over. We think we should try to contact the rebel humans in Chicago. Learn more about them, see if we can help. Maybe together we can change how the Souls view all humans."

"That is a pretty tall order," said Jared, "We don't know where they are now. They've must be pretty good at hiding if the Seekers haven't found them yet. But if the Seekers do find these guys first, I don't see them being real friendly to us 'out of town' humans."

"I've spoken with Maggie and Sharon," said Jeb, "and they have no real idea where to find our kind in Chicago. It's doubtful they know much about these tunnels that run under the city."

"What we need," said Mel to Nate and Burns, "is someone who knows these tunnels if we want to have any chance at finding them."

Jeb looked thoughtful, "Well now…we do happen to know someone who would know a good deal about Chicago, the Seekers there, and maybe these tunnels."

Mel frowned at first trying to figure out who her uncle was referring to, but then with a start she realized. At nearly the same time Wanda also figured it out. Simultaneously both women groaned. "Not her," moaned Mel. Jeb just smiled and said, "Well you did say we needed someone."

Mel looked glumly over to Wanda who had a similar look on her face, "Come on Sis, let's go talk with Miss Crabby-Pants."

They found Lacey working in the wheat field. Actually Lacey wasn't so much working as pestering Jamie and Brandt as they labored in the field. Lacey complained her hoe was broken and Brandt should trade with her. Jamie saw Melanie and Wanda and smiled happily at his sisters' approach. Brandt gave them a mild pleading look as he tried his best to ignore Lacey. For her part, Lacey barely acknowledged Wanda and Melanie. She nodded to them, and then went back to complaining about the tools they had to work with.

"Wanda, are you and Ian coming to game night tonight?" asked Jamie with a grin.

"Of course Jamie, we wouldn't miss it." said Wanda returning the boy's smile. She then turned to the small woman who was now scowling at her, "Lacey, can Mel and I talk with you for a minute?"

Lacey's face softened slightly as she saw an opportunity to get out of work. She shrugged and the three women walked over to the edge of the field. Lacey eyed them speculatively, "So what is this all about?"

Melanie grimaced but then began to explain, "Lacey, we are talking about trying to contact the rebel humans hiding out in Chicago."

"Why?" said Lacey in an obnoxious tone.

"Because the Souls in the city seem ready to co-exist with the humans to some extent, the Seekers are not trying to harm them," clarified Wanda.

Lacey's face grew cold at Wanda's mention of the Seekers. She was silent for few moments and then said quietly, "So what do you want from me?"

Mel huffed and got to the point, "We want to know when you were a Seeker if you ever hunted these same people in the underground tunnels of Chicago."

Lacey got a very faraway look and then she screwed her face up as if she was remembering something unpleasant. She slumped her shoulders and said, "We…I mean she…used to go down there. She didn't like going, but back some time ago there would be humans hiding down there. There are all these old freight tunnels, it's like a maze." Lacey trailed off still remembering her time as an infested human.

"Well that's good," said Wanda with enthusiasm, "Do you know how to get down to these tunnels?"

Lacey's distant look vanished in a second and she regarded both Melanie and Wanda with disdain, "Oh, you want me to go back there!? Are you out of your mind?"

* * *

####

* * *

Distant Harmony sat in the small office of the warehouse and sipped some lukewarm tea. His host body had a strong desire for the drink and he found that he did enjoy the taste. He turned his attention back to the small TV he was watching. On the screen a news reporter was interviewing a comforter. They were discussing recent efforts to track down the rebel humans that helped during the recent plague.

"Many of asked why the Humans would be willing to help us, what do you think?" asked the reporter on TV.

The comforter, a tall white-haired man, leaned back in his chair and contemplated his answer, "Well I think they had many reasons for what they did. As you know the disease affected them as well. Their motivation was to help themselves. I believe helping us was mostly a means to an end."

"But there are some of us who saw the humans helping, said they truly cared for the sick, either Soul or Human," responded the reporter.

The comforter made a small frown, "Perhaps…They did care. It's hard to fathom their thinking process."

Distant Harmony turned away from the TV. He didn't agree with the Comforter on TV. When the disease had come he had taken ill and was very sick. If had not been for the cure from the humans he would be dead. Even if the humans hadn't intended to save his kind, Distant Harmony was still grateful.

There was a knock at the door and Distant Harmony stood up puzzled, it was late at night and there were no scheduled deliveries for tonight. He opened the door slowly and saw a tall well-built man with close-cropped dark hair. At the sight of Distant Harmony the man smiled broadly.

"Oh good, someone is here," said the man gently, "I'm sorry to bother you. But our Van has a flat tire. Is there anyone here who could help?"

"Well it's just me," explained Distant Harmony. He looked the man over, wondering what we would be doing out at this hour. "I can call a repair truck."

"Oh I would hate to make someone come out here at this hour," said the man with a sigh. "We got lost on our way to Chicago and now the flat tire. We seem to have no luck." The man smiled again at Distant Harmony and stuck out his hand, "I'm Pale Light Gleaming by the way." He had leaned into the door way and as Distant Harmony shook the offered hand he could just make out a glint of silver in the man's eyes.

Distant Harmony felt himself relax and said, "Well Pale Light Gleaming, I'm glad to meet you. I would be happy to help you. Where is your Van?"

"Just over here," said Pale Light as he pointed into the empty parking lot of the warehouse. The two men walked over to the vehicle. As they walked Distant Harmony asked, "What brings you to Chicago?"

"We are here to visit some friends," said Pale Light mildly.

As they approached the van, Distant Harmony grew confused, "Pale Light Gleaming, I do not see a flat tire on your vehicle."

Pale Light Gleaming pointed to the rear of the van, "Don't you see, it the far right one." Distant Harmony moved to look when the back doors of the van suddenly opened and a man jumped out. Dressed completely in black he something in his right hand that Distant Harmony didn't immediately recognize. It was a long tube like device with a curved handle at its base. The man raised and pointed it at Distant Harmony.

The word **gun** made its way into Distant Harmony's mind at nearly the same time a bullet fired from the weapon hit him in the chest. In his surprise he could only manage a faint 'Huh' sound. In quick succession the man dressed in back fired the gun twice more, both bullets striking Harmony's head. The two rounds destroying both the host brain and the tiny silver being that was Distant Harmony. He fell to the ground, dead before he even hit it.

Agent Williams picked up the dead body quickly and smoothly as Agent Adams put his gun away. The silencer on the gun had reduced the noise of the gun fire to three muffled bangs, but they were taking no chances of someone seeing or hearing. Agent Williams put the body in the van and jumped in closing the doors behind him.

A quick search of Distant Harmony's pockets revealed the keys to the office and the loading dock. He nodded to Agent Gray who was driving the van and he put the van in gear and drove towards the dock at the end of the parking lot.

Agent Adams straightened himself as much as possible in the tightly packed van and addressed his men, "Agent Williams and Agent Anderson, you will take point and make sure no one else is around. The rest of you, let's get unloaded. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

####

* * *

**AN: A big thank you to RedSeven for his reviews and input.**

**I briefly mentioned the Quorum in On The Precipice. It's my theory of how the Souls govern themselves. In the book Wanderer tells Mel they have councils that make decisions based on information gather by others, but have no true leaders. They are all equals to each other. ****The Quorum is this council that manages Chicago and the surrounding area. **Marc has decided to force the issue with the Souls and wants direct negotiations with them. We'll find out more in the next chapter...

**-Walker **


	3. Chapter 3 – Agreements

**_Chapter 3 – Agreements_**

"Wanda," called Ian.

"I'm here," came her reply from the dark cave. There were sounds of splashing and then her movements as she dried herself off. Ian waited patiently at the cave entrance, the single solar lantern the only source of light. Presently Wanda came into view, her still damp long blond hair wrapped in a towel. She wore brand new jeans and t-shirt, recently acquired from Sunny's first raid.

She smiled at Ian but then grew curious as she looked him over. His hands were hidden behind his back and he had a shy smile on his face. She asked, "Ian, what are hiding?"

His small shy smile grew to a large grin and he pulled a plate from behind his back. On it was a hunk of bread, honey, a bowl of cereal, and a relatively fresh apple. With a slightly extravagant bowing before her, he laid the tray at her feet and said, "For you, malady."

"Ian, you didn't need to bring all that food down here, I can make my way to the kitchen just fine."

Ian made a face, "Well I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but you got up before me. This is my fall back plan."

Wanda bent down to pick up the tray of food and replied, "That is sweet of you, but you didn't need to…"

"Can't I spoil you ever so often?" pleaded Ian.

Wanda found herself blushing in the blue light of the lantern. She realized Ian wasn't going to take her arguments that she didn't deserve such treatment. Ian would from time to time insist on 'spoiling' her. When he did, he wouldn't take no for an answer. And always she found herself with conflicted feelings, a rational side of her not wanting to burden Ian, but her body feeling a rush of joy at his gifts. She sighed and sat down next to him to eat her meal.

He watched her as she ate. She swallowed a piece of bread with honey on it and asked, "And what do I owe this spoiling to?"

"Well, we'll not be getting a home cooked meal for a while. It will be fast food and junk food for who knows how long. Just wanted to make sure you had a nice meal before we left," explained Ian.

"We're not leaving for another day. I still will eat lunch and dinner," countered Wanda and began eating her apple.

Ian over dramatically sighed and leaned back against the rock wall, "But we leave early tomorrow before Lucina would start making bread, again trying to do breakfast in bed."

"Eating in bed is messy and…" she broke off when she looked at Ian's frown, she considered Ian's wish to please her. "This is a human thing right?"

Ian just shook his head in amusement, "Yes Dear, it is. Just go with it."

She finished her meal and gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, I will 'go with it'. Thank you my Ian."

"Of course Love," smiled Ian as he helped her up. They carried the now empty plate back to the kitchen, holding hands all the way. They made small talk as they went, just enjoying their time together.

They left the kitchen, Ian told Wanda, "Candy was able to talk some sense into Lacey, so she's going." He watched as Wanda tried to hide a grimace. He squeezed her hand gently, "I know, she's a pain, but she's the only one we've got that even remotely knows about the tunnels under Chicago."

Wanda sighed, "I know… I'm just not look forward to riding with her all the way to Chicago."

"That makes two of us," said Ian. He paused a moment, "I wonder if Doc has some spare SLEEP we could use on her."

"Ian!" exclaimed Wanda, "We can't do that to Lacey." She paused and considered, "Well we could, but we shouldn't…it wouldn't be nice."

Ian's shoulders shook from laughter, "I'll remind you of this conversation after we've spent a day in the van with her."

As they neared the tunnel that held the bedrooms for their little community, Wanda and Ian both saw Kyle and Sunny standing at the entrance of the tunnel. Both of them looked concerned.

Ian asked his brother, "What's going on?"

"World War III," grumbled Kyle and he nodded towards the sleeping chambers. From there Ian could hear the distinct sounds of an argument. Sunny had a pained look on her small face as she looked over to Wanda and spoke in an upset whisper, "They are fighting."

"Who?" asked Wanda in alarm.

"Mel and Jared," answered Kyle. Now that Ian was listening he could defiantly make out both Melanie's and Jared's voices. Jared's was angry and harsh, but Melanie's was full of defiance and no small amount of her own anger. Ian could only make out parts of the fight, when their voices rose to shouts:

_"No way in hell, Mel." _

_"You don't own me Howe…"_

_"…If you think you can just go."_

_"Jared, please…"_

Wanda started off down the tunnel. Wanda's wish to come to her 'sister's' aide and for peace and harmony among her human family drove her to intercede. Ian caught up to her easily and held her arm, preventing her from going further. She looked up at him, startled, "Ian, I need to talk to them."

Ian sighed, "This is something Mel and Jared are going to have to work out for themselves. It will be alright."

Wanda knitted her thin blond eyebrows together in confusion and then mild irritation, "What do you mean? How do you know what they are fighting about?"

"Mel doesn't want Jared to go with us to Chicago. She wants him to stay while she goes with us," replied Ian. He watched as Wanda's eye widened in surprise. He continued, "As you can guess, given what happened last time, Jared isn't too happy about the idea."

Wanda was quiet after his last statement. He watched her and could see she was replaying her own memory of the events leading to Melanie's capture in Chicago and Wanda's subsequent insertion. She looked down at the ground and then back up to Ian, "But why? Why does she want Jared to stay behind?"

Ian was about to answer when the sounds of the argument suddenly died off. The sudden calm left him wondering what had happened. Wanda tilted her head listening, but the silence stretched on. Ian was about to return to answering Wanda's original question when they all heard it - A low soft moan, which was clearly from Melanie and then a groan, nearly a growl, which came from Jared.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and then smirked, "Mel does not fight fair."

Ian shook his head deliberately, trying to force out what he was hearing, "No, she does not."

It took a moment for Wanda to catch on. When she did, her skin went a bright red. She looked to Ian, "Umm perhaps we…should go?"

It was innocent Sunny who still hadn't figured out what was happening. She looked to Kyle still worried about the previous argument. "Kyle?" she asked hesitantly. The big man took her small hand in his and smiled, "Sunny, Mel and Jared will be just fine. I've got mirror cleaning duty today, you going to hold the ladder for me?" The little woman smiled happily at the news and followed after Kyle as he left. As they left down the tunnel to the fields, both Wanda and Ian could hear Sunny's voice, "Now you be careful on the ladder…"

"Let's go to our own room, okay?" asked Ian. Wanda simply nodded and they made their way to their room quickly, not wanting to disturb or listen in on Melanie and Jared. Wanda entered and went to sit down on their bed while Ian closed the door to their bedroom. The door was an old metal door. Ian wished, not the first time, they had something a bit more substantial.

He turned to see Wanda gazing intently on him. Her silver rimmed eyes were penetrating. Wanda's body was young and innocent, but when she needed to, Wanderer the Soul could be the exact opposite with just a look. Ian found himself being regarded by the centuries old being who was the love of his life. She said quietly, "I sense a conspiracy here."

Ian sat down next to Wanda and sighed. Wanda was still a terrible liar, but she was getting good at sensing a lie. And Ian would never want to lie to her anyway. Around her he became just as bad of a liar as she. He smiled softly, "Okay…yeah Mel and I talked about this a couple of days ago. She didn't want Jared going…well that's not it. She wants him to go, but knows he needs to stay."

"But why should Jared stay?" asked Wanda confused.

"A lot of reasons," said Ian, "We don't know how long we will be gone. With you, me, and Mel gone, supplies are going to fall too just Sunny and Kyle. That's not going to work long-term. People here will need Jared."

Wanda considered his arguments and did see his point. Ian continued and he only needed one word, "Jamie." Wanda stiffened at the boy's name. "Mel is really torn about leaving the kid. She nearly considered staying behind and just sending Jared. But the fact is she knows Chicago better than he does." Ian put his arm around Wanda and drew her close. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat in peaceful silence for several minutes.

Ian said in a near whisper, "This is so much more dangerous than a raid for supplies. We are going in with so many unknowns. If…If we don't make it." Ian trailed off. Wanda pulled herself closer to Ian. She looked up at him and said softly, "Perhaps you shouldn't go."

"Not a chance," replied Ian gruffly.

Wanda pulled herself up and then to Ian's surprise pushed herself into his lap. She twisted against him and wound her arms around him. Then let her hands run through his hair gently. He looked at her, faintly shocked at her behavior. She was turning a shade of pink but manage to control herself, "I know a few things from Mel's memories."

"I am not Jared Howe. You will **not** be seducing me into not going with you Wanderer," declared Ian.

Wanda said demurely as she kissed him and he pulled her closer, "My Ian, will you not let me at least try?"

* * *

####

* * *

"I look ridiculous," said Kate as she straightened her dress for the tenth time.

Scott worked on fixing his tie and glanced over to Kate and the simple blue dress she wore, "You look good." They were working with just one flash light and doing their very best not to dirty their clothes. Not an easy task in the old freight tunnel. Nearly a century old, the tunnel hadn't been cleaned in decades. Dust and debris were everywhere.

Eric who was holding the light panned it over Kate and agreed with a bit of a leer, "You are looking more than good."

Kate glowered, "Geek boy, do not start with me today."

Eric's face fell and he said defensively, "Wasn't trying to…" Kate relented and said apologetically, "Dresses and I just don't mix and I don't feel comfortable wearing this one."

"Where did you get that dress?" asked Scott.

"It was Mary-Margret's. There wasn't anything else that fit me," said Kate sadly. At this both Eric and Scott grew still and silent. Eric said softly, "Sorry Kate. I didn't know." Kate shrugged and went back to toying with her dress.

Down the tunnel Marc and Dell stood in another small circle of light discussing their plans. Two days earlier these tunnels were teaming with Seekers. Traveling in these tunnels at that time was very risky, but now they were empty. Marc's conversation with Seeker Bright Moon on Fallen Snow had the desired effect. The Seekers had withdrawn and now maintained a patrol at the entrances to the tunnels - at least the ones they knew about.

Dell and Marc walked back to the others. Marc, like Scott and Kate was neatly dressed and had shaved and combed out his chaotic mess of spiky hair. Dell regarded the three of them and slowly shook his head. "Well I think we are nuts for doing this, but that's never stopped us before."

Marc shrugged, "Only we crazy ones are left, my friend. You ready?"

"Are you?" asked Dell dryly. Marc looked between Kate and Scott, both of them giving him nervous smiles. He glanced back at Dell, "As ready as we're going to be." Marc looked at his watch, "Okay, we've got a schedule to keep," he looked up at the others, "and we are keeping it. No variations, got it?"

"Should we all synchronize our watches or something?" asked Eric with just a bit of humor. Kate gave an exasperated sigh and Scott rolled his eyes. Marc shook his head, "No need, either the Souls play fair or they don't. Eric, you're the dead man switch. When we go up, you get yourself where I will not have the faintest idea where you are at."

"I know, I know," said Eric, "We've only run through this plan a dozen times."

"Well practice makes perfect," said Scott as he, Marc, and Kate began to climb up a ladder to the sub-basement above. Dell watched them go and called after them, "Remember twenty minutes, if I don't see you and a clear look at each of your faces, I'm calling it."

As the climbed, Marc grumbled, "We all know our parts, the only question is the Seekers." After the Seekers had pulled back, he found another message from Bright Moon on Fallen Snow in the tunnels. It had informed him a meeting with the Soul's Quorum was. The message included a time, a place, and a request of whom to bring to the meeting. Not for the first time he wondered why he was willing to trust Bright Moon. She was a Seeker, and up until a month ago they had been bitter enemies, but now…Now every time he thought about the blond-haired Seeker it brought up a confusing mass of feelings. Really made no sense to trust her, but he did.

Kate interrupted his thoughts as they made their way into the sub-basement, "I really wish I knew why they wanted me in this meeting."

"I don't know, their message asked for you by name," responded Marc, "right now I'm trying to play nice. So here you are."

"Maybe something to do with your time in the hospital during the plague. You did work with several of their healers." suggested Scott.

"If that's true then why didn't they want Simon?" asked Kate. "He came up with the cure, I just played nurse maid to a bunch of sick Souls."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Marc. He looked to what should have been a sealed doorway to the building above, but it now stood open and clear. "Looks like we're expected," he said trying to keep any nervousness out of his voice.

Scott looked around in the dimly lit basement. He pointed over to a corner, "That's new." He was pointing at a newly installed security camera pointed directly at the three humans. Marc sighed and resisted the urge to wave to the camera. No doubt the camera had caught their arrival and was alerting the Seekers to their presence.

They made their way through the doorway and found themselves in a small elevator alcove. No one was in sight as they peer cautiously back and forth in the small area. There was a soft ding and Kate jumped, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. They turned back to the elevators and saw one of the doors open and an empty cab appeared.

"Well that's ominous," Scott managed to say in as a mild of a voice as possible.

They all stared at the empty elevator for a moment and then Marc shook himself. "We are on a schedule," he said, "let's go." He crossed the threshold and Kate and Scott followed him in. The doors closed after they were inside. A quick look around showed Marc the elevator's control panel was modified so there was no way to change were the elevator stopped or open the doors early. They felt the elevator rise and the number lights on the right side showed they were traveling to the twenty-fourth floor. He felt his palms growing sweaty, too late to back out now…

They rode up in silence, each one trying not express fear to the other. Quite simply they were walking into the lair of their enemy. They were in a building that had at one time been called theWit, a fancy hotel in downtown Chicago. When the Souls had taken over the city they left a good deal of the infrastructure intact. But some buildings had changed and theWit was one of them. Now it functioned as administrative hub the entire region. It made sense that the Quorum would meet here, but what other purposes the building served were a mystery to Marc and the other humans.

Another soft ding and the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened. Marc blew out a breath and smiled bravely to Kate and Scott. "Well…Let's go make history," and stepped off the elevator. Kate and Scott followed after him. They ground to a halt right outside the elevator's door as they took in the sight of the Seekers in the hallway. There were easily two dozen of the black dressed Souls in the small lobby, all staring at the Humans.

Through clenched teeth Marc said in a harsh whisper to his companions, "Okay, everyone just relax and smile."

"Marc," said a gentle voice from the crowd of Seekers and he could see Bright Moon in among the mass of Seekers, "Would you come this way." She indicated a spot down the hallway, on the other side of the wall of Seekers

Marc stopped short and gave the row of Seekers a quizzical look, "Really need all of you here, just for the three of us?"

Bright Moon tilted her head and said casually, "Safety in numbers, is that not the saying? We are more comfortable when we are together, for greater security."

"Whose security?" asked Scott with a frown.

"Everyone's," said one of the Seekers. A dark-skinned man who returned Marc's quizzical look. "Well thanks," said Marc unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Marc noticed all the Seekers were armed. He tried not to shudder as he passed through the Seekers to where Bright Moon stood. She looked at him and could see how nervous he was. She said quietly, "I told you we wouldn't hurt you. Even after your…threat to us, we won't harm you."

"Well, the welcome wagon could use some improvements. You're doing a great job of giving us the willies. So what's the protocol here? How does this work?" questioned Marc.

For a moment Seeker Bright Moon look disconcerted but quickly recovered, "You will meet with Seeker Skyward Into the Night." She pointed to a closed door.

Marc tried to keep his voice even; he didn't do a very good job, "What? You said we would be meeting with the Quorum."

"You will," she reassured him, "but Skyward wishes to talk to you first." She glanced at Kate and Scott and added, "Alone." He looked at her sharply, not liking how this was going one bit. Bright Moon said nothing, but he could see the plea in her eyes. He wondered if she wanted to say more, but couldn't with the other Seekers around. He relented, "Alright, let's get this over."

Bright Moon smiled slightly and walked towards the door. Kate spoke up as she and Scott glanced anxiously at the other Seekers, "Umm, what are we supposed to do?"

The Seeker gave Kate a confused look, "You will wait here until Marc and Skyward finish talking."

"With the Seekers?" said Kate dubiously.

Marc smiled to reassure his friends. "Kate, you can tell the Seekers about the one time when you were turning sixteen and got drunk…" He got no further as Kate's mouth feel open and she turned a bright shade of red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Not on your life, Walters!" snarled Kate.

Several of the Seekers looked in alarm at the angry Latino woman. Bright Moon gave Marc a mildly irritated looked and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Marc watched as Scott tried to calm Kate down, "She'll be so angry with me, she won't have time to worry about you guys." The Seeker just sighed and shook her head at him. Still smiling, Marc opened the door and went through.

After the door closed behind him, Marc's smile vanished. The room had a large rectangle shaped conference table and a number of large chairs around the table. Everything was extremely neat and clean, to the point of being sterile. Windows looking out over the city filled one wall of the room. The room was empty except for a short man with thin, graying hair. He was looking out over the city, hands clasped behind his back.

As Marc approached Skyward Into the Night turned and looked at him. Skyward's face always seemed stuck in a perpetual frown and it didn't improve when he saw Marc. He looked him over, his eyes a greenish blue with a bright ring of silver in them. His gaze was not angry but simply cold as he watched the human. He turned back to looking out over the city. Marc came up beside him and looked out over the city. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Finally Skyward said, "Mr. Walters."

"Seeker Skyward," said Marc evenly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Skyward turned from the window, his frown already deepening, "There is no pleasure here. I would speak with you before we meet with the Quorum."

Marc said nothing, waiting for the Seeker to continue. "I was right about you," said Skyward, "At the hospital, I knew you were a danger. But Crystal Spires would not listen. You and your healer Simon fooled her."

"Yeah, we finding a cure for a plague that was killing thousands. We are such bastards."

Skyward ignored Marc's sarcasm, "And she paid for that trust, she lost her body to you. Her host body recovered, didn't it?"

"Yes. _Annie_, recovered," responded Marc tightly.

"It was through her you learned the process to remove our Soul bodies, isn't it?"

Marc shrugged, "From her, and other sources. We were already piecing it together from the hospital and other places." Marc considered, "Don't let Crystal Spires feel guilty, we would have learned how to do it with or without Annie."

A very faint smile spread across Skyward's lips, "Crystal Spires will not feel much of anything for a long while. She has left the planet."

"What?" asked Marc sharply.

"We determined her skills would be best used on the Dolphin world. She was placed in a cryotank and shipped off Earth two weeks ago. By now she is in deep space," explained Skyward with a touch of smugness.

Marc glared at Skyward fighting to keep his anger in check. He could see what the Seeker was trying to do. Get him angry, get him shouting, and even possibly goad Marc into attacking him. No wonder he was meeting Marc alone. All so he could prove Humans couldn't be trusted to be negotiated with. He swallowed his anger and said to the Seeker, "Thirty"

Skyward's deep frown became a bit confused, "What?"

"Thirty Humans, Skyward, that's all I'm asking for. That's all of us in this entire city. In a city of more than three million Souls. We lived here hidden for years before Bright Moon got on our case. In all that time, buildings didn't fall, Lake Michigan didn't boil, and the Sun didn't explode." Marc explained to the Seeker as he walked around the conference table.

Skyward glowered at him, "Your point?"

"That we are not a threat. We can live together, Humans and Souls and the world will not end. God knows it won't be easy for either side." Marc paused for a moment, "What we've lost…can't even begin to really fathom it, but we'll just have to accept it. Live with it."

"Can you? Live with your losses?" asked Skyward. Some of the coldness in his voice had softened.

Marc looked the Seeker in eye and said, "Every day I live with it. Every day we live with it. We endure it. Could you say the same if we reversed the situation? Thirty Souls and millions of Humans."

Skyward Into the Night was silent for long seconds, holding Marc's gaze. Finally he sighed and said, "We will meet with the Quorum now." Marc wasn't sure if he'd given up trying to antagonize Marc into a fight or was simply waiting for a better opportunity.

"Actually," said Marc glancing at his watch, "Kate, Scott, and I need to get the twenty-seventh floor outdoor observation deck. Right away."

Skyward blinked in confusion, "Human, what are you talking about?"

"See, I don't trust you. I know the feeling is mutual," said Marc with a half-smile. "I made arrangements that if we don't show up after twenty minutes out in the open – all nice, normal, and human – we would start a little transmission about certain removal techniques."

Skyward glared at Marc, his words coming out through clenched teeth, "You do this and you want us to make peace with you!?"

Marc shrugged, feeling himself relax for the first time since he got off the elevator, "Right now, I expect you to get us to the twenty-seventh floor…We'll figure the rest out afterwards."

* * *

####

* * *

Dell's eyes itched, he hated wearing the contacts. But now he would take the eye irritation in stride. He really had no choice; the contacts gave his eyes a fake reflection of silver. He moved along in the tour group, surrounded by Souls. Everyone was very quietly talking among themselves and would listen intently when the tour guide, a middle-aged woman with raven black hair, spoke about the building they were currently touring.

He glanced down at his watch, wishing for the hundredth time Souls had some sense of urgency. They were nearly at the top floor and he needed to be on time. He hoped everything was going alright with Marc, Scott, and Kate. They were all taking a huge risk going to meet with the Souls. He wondered briefly how the Souls in this group would react if they realized he was a normal human. Most likely they would flee in terror, screaming for the Seekers. He sighed and looked at his watch again. Two minutes to go.

"Are you having a problem? You keep looking at your watch," said a calm voice next to him.

Dell froze, realizing his nervousness was attracting attention. He looked over and saw a slim young woman with brown eyes watching him, the flicker of silver in them when the light was at the right angle. He took a calming breath and remembered his story. His talks with Annie, getting the details of his lie just right.

He smiled warmly and said softly, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I've got an appointment with my healer coming up and I didn't want to be late. But I had so wanted to go on this tour. I would hate to cut it short."

"Oh, I understand. Healers are so busy. No one would want to keep them waiting." She continued to smile at Dell. "I am Green Meadows. I too have wanted to go on this tour for a while now."

"I'm Odell," said Dell. He figured it was best to just go with his real name and not some fancy Soul name.

"That's an odd name," said Green Meadows.

"It was my host's name, I liked it and kept it." said Dell carefully. They were finally moving and he wished he could get away from this Soul.

"I see," said Green Meadows happily. "Mine's was Stephanie. It was nice, but I like my original name best."

Dell had to bite his tongue from telling Green Meadows to get the hell out of poor Stephanie. Instead he just smiled and nodded. He made his way over to the window looking out over to the Soul's administration building. From here Dell could see the observation deck and he could see several people on it. He took a pair of binoculars out and used them to view the people up close. He made out Kate and Scott easily enough. Scott was even pointing at his eyes and Dell could tell they were normal. He went looking for Marc when Green Meadows said, "Looking for humans?"

Dell nearly dropped his binoculars and fought not to cry out. He looked back at the small Soul woman. She wasn't looking at him but was looking out window herself. She didn't see how he reacted. He said quietly, "What do you mean?"

She looked back at him and said apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was just a silly joke. I saw you with the binoculars and thought you might be hunting humans."

Dell sighed with relief and looked back at the other building with the binoculars. He found Marc this time, talking with several unhappy looking Seekers. He smiled to himself as he saw Scott tapping his watch, giving him the all clear signal. He lowered the spyglass and looked back to Green Meadows. "No," he said giving his cover story, "I just like looking at the buildings. The architecture is really impressive."

Green Meadows nodded, but then she lowered her voice and said almost slyly, "Do you think they are still around? The humans that were in hospital during the outbreak?"

Dell smiled and shook his head, "No, I think they are long gone."

* * *

####

* * *

**AN: I was planning on getting to the Quorum, but once I started with Skyward and Marc the conversation took over. We'll get to the Quorum next chapter. Fun fact: I based Skyward Into the Night on a boss I used to have. I hated him and every time I write him in the story I usually have to work hard so Marc doesn't end up strangling him (Skyward, not my old boss)**

**To RedSeven, thanks for the review. Bright Moon was being honest with Marc about the Seekers plan. She does honestly want peace, but Marc was right to dismiss it. **

**As for Williams group, it is easy to just see them as cruel thugs, but everything they do has a purpose. It might seem extreme, but they did have a reason for killing Distant Harmony. Read the story close and you might pickup on a clue as to why they did it. **


End file.
